Memories
by xXNuisanceXx
Summary: Lavi/AllenxKanda. A few years ago, Kanda lost his lover. Now, Kanda is dating with Allen and they are happy until someone unexpected step in.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: D. Gray-Man is belongs to Hoshino Katsura.

"Yuu, I love you." Kanda looked at the person sitting next to him in question, before he looked away, blushing red.

"What are you saying, stupid?" The person smirked. He leaned close Kanda and gave the young man the sweetest kiss on his lips. Kanda blinked as he stared at the person in shock. "What was that for?"

"Just a kiss for my lovable lover," the person replied. Kanda's face turned redder than before.

"Moron. Don't kiss me for just a stupid reason. I hate it," Kanda said.

"You hate my kiss?" the person asked, hurt. Kanda quickly shook his head.

"No. I hate it when you kiss me without reason," Kanda said. The person smiled softly. He wrapped his arms around Kanda then kissed Kanda's forehead.

"Well, I love to kiss you and whether you like it or not, you know you can't stop me, right?" the person said. Kanda frowned before he sighed.

"You're right. You're stubborn," Kanda said. The person chuckled. He then rested his chin on Kanda's shoulder as he embraced the young man.

"I love you very much, Yuu." Kanda stayed silent for a few seconds before he hugged the person back.

"…I love you too."

-

He saw red everywhere.

'_Blood…'_ he thought.

He heard screams and cries from the peoples standing nearby. However, he did not care about them. Right now, he paid his attention more on the body lying on the ground before him. The body that almost covered by flood of bloods. He tried to reach for the body, wanted to touch the body with his shaky hand, but his legs would not let him.

"Rabi…" He called the owner of the body's name. The said person did not move a bit. "Rabi…" He felt pain of sting from the back of his eyes as he thought about the possibility of why the person did not move.

"This one…didn't make it," one of the peoples said, shaking his head in regret.

'_No!' _Kanda thought and struggled with all of his might to stand up from the cold concrete ground. However, his legs did not want him to move yet. Kanda felt helpless. He looked at the body again. The burden called tears formed at the corner of his eyes as he thought about something. He lost his loved one.

Thus, he cried in sadness and despair.

-

It was during the middle of the night, he stood on the road while staring at the concrete ground. There was no longer flood of bloods on it. The bloods probably washed away by the rains or cleaned by some workers. The road was clean, as if nothing happened on it. Yet, the memories and the sight he saw on that day still remained inside his head.

He knelt down on his knee and touched the cold ground. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breathe, remembering all the memories he shared with his deceased lover. Then he released it at the same time he thought of something. He opened his eyes, rose from the ground and put his hands into his robe's pockets.

"I'm leaving," Kanda said as he stared at the ground. "I don't think I will come back here…" The hand in his pocket curled to fist. "It's just too painful. Surely, you understand, right Rabi?" Kanda asked to no one before he smiled weakly. Without him realizing it, a tear flowed down from the corner of his eye. "Moron. You shouldn't have…if you didn't…" He roughly wiped his flowing tears then cursed softly.

Then he bowed slightly before he turned around and walked away.

He never returned to the spot even after a few years.

-

"Kanda, wait for me!"

'_Like hell I'm going to wait for you,'_ Kanda thought, frowning.

"Kanda!" A young white-haired man called as he chased after Kanda. "Kanda, wait!"

"Leave me alone, bean sprout!"

"Could you please wait for me and the name is Allen!" the young man said. Kanda stopped and turned to face Allen.

"What?" Kanda asked. Allen panted, after all the chasing, before he straightened himself and looked at Kanda in concern. Kanda twitched, did not like the face at all.

"Look Kanda, I understand why you don't want to go to the party but we really need you," Allen said.

"No," Kanda said.

"Kanda, you're the President of this University and as the President, you need to attend the party since you are the most important person in the party," Allen said. Kanda crossed his arms and slightly bended his hip as he gave Allen I-do-not-care-look. Allen sweat dropped upon seeing this pose.

"I hate party. I hate crowds. I hate squealing girls and I definitely hate you. Since this party has these _things, _so my answer is still NO," Kanda said. Allen sighed.

"But you're the most important person and the party will be merrier when you come especially when your fan girl heard that you're going to--ekkk!!" Allen gulped as he looked at a sharp sword stuck against the wall next to his head.

"I said NO and that's my final decision," Kanda hissed, glaring intently and deadly at Allen. After making sure the bean sprout will not continue to beg him, he pulled his sword from the wall and put it into its sheath. He gave another glare at Allen before he walked away. Allen watched Kanda gone then sighed.

'_Now what am I going to do?'_

-

'_Stupid. Stupid party. Like hell I'm going to that stupid party. The stupid party is only for stupid student. What the hell are they thinking? A party before an exam? They are out of their mind!'_ Kanda grunted and cursed softly. He stopped walking in front of large tree. With one palm pressing against the tree, he rubbed his temple with another hand. _'Damn it.' _

"Kanda!"

'_What now?'_ Kanda grunted. He looked over his shoulder to see a young lady running towards him. He turned halfway around and waited for the young lady to get close to him. The young lady panted before she looked at Kanda and smiled. "What?" Kanda did not like it when she is smiling at him like that.

"Allen told me you don't want to go the party," the girl said. Kanda frowned.

"Yes. I don't want to go to that stupid party," Kanda said. The young lady chuckled softly.

"But Kanda, Allen really needs you to be there. I mean, he also needs a date for the party," the young lady said, smiling when Kanda frowned very badly.

"Ch. He's not. He needs me to attract those stupid girls to make a great party. That pervert bean sprout," Kanda said.

"Kanda, you know that's not true. Allen loves you and only you," the young lady said. Kanda silent as he stared at the young lady intently. He had known the young lady for a long time already, just as long as he had known the bean sprout, whom actually his current lover. Kanda knew the young lady was right, about Allen only loving him. He knew because Allen has proved it to him before.

Kanda sighed. "Fine," he said.

"You'll go?" the young lady asked. Kanda nodded. The young lady clapped her hands happily. She hugged Kanda, kissed his cheek before she ran away, exclaiming, "Allen! Kanda's agreed!" Kanda quirked his eyebrow when then he saw Allen came out from the school building and cheered happily.

"Kanda!" Allen ran towards his waiting lover and hugged the young man tightly. "Thank you, Kanda! You don't know how much this mean to me!" Allen exclaimed before he kissed Kanda. The young lady giggled when she saw Kanda's expression after Allen broke the kiss.

"Stupid bean sprout!" Kanda hit Allen's head, blushing red. Allen did not whine or even curse, but smiling widely and surprisingly handsomely at Kanda. This made Kanda blushed redder than before. "Just to warn you, I will leave the party early because it's exam the next day."

"Doesn't matter. As long as you come, Kanda," Allen said, still having his handsome smile over his face. Kanda tried not to grunt. "Anyway, let's go."

"Where?" Kanda asked.

"To find an empty room," Allen whispered softly into Kanda's ear, sending shiver down Kanda's spine.

"You…" Kanda gritted his teeth before he sighed. "PERVERTED BEAN SPROUT!" Kanda punched Allen's face.

-

"Is this the one?" An orange-haired young man asked.

"Yes. You can study History and get your Degree here," a short old man said.

"Can't I choose somewhere else? I don't see any hot girls here," the young man said and received a whack from the old man. "That's hurt, you old panda!"

"You want me to whack you again?" the old man asked. The young man gulped then laughed nervously.

"No, thank you," he said. The old man nodded.

"Now Lavi, as my successor, I want you to…" the old man started to talk. The young man, Lavi, groaned, pouted cutely under his breathes when the old man sent him a glare.

"Can't you just lecture me later?" Lavi said, looking around in boredom.

"No. It's important and you're starting to attend this University today. This University is the best in the world and I'm sure the professor here will be able to teach you the importance of being--listen to me, you stupid successor of mine!" the old man shouted and hit Lavi's head. Lavi whined while rubbing his head, frowned at the old man who continued lecturing him. Lavi waited for another minute before he looked at three students standing under a large tree.

'_That's him…right?'_ Lavi thought.

"Are you listening to me?" the old man asked, readied to hit Lavi again if the young man did not listen to him. Then, he saw Lavi frowned. Now, the old man has been taking care of Lavi for a long time already and it was rare to see Lavi frowned without reason. So, the old man wondered and he decided to follow the direction of Lavi's vision and there, under a large tree, he saw three students.

His eyes widened upon seeing one of them.

"Hey old panda," Lavi said, still watching the three. He did not budge even after receiving a whack from the old man.

"What?" the old man irritated.

"Is that Yuu Kanda?" Lavi asked. The old man stared at Lavi before he glanced at the students.

"Yes. That's him."

"So he studies here…" Lavi mumbled. The old man frowned when he saw Lavi smirk. "Well, this ought to be interesting."

"Lavi. It's past already," the old man said. Lavi waved his hand sarcastically.

"Don't worry," Lavi said then smirked. "I won't do anything."

'_I doubt that.'_

--

A/N: Things will get more detail in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: D. Gray-Man is belongs to Hoshino Katsura.

'_I think I saw him around him,'_ Lavi thought. He looked around the corridor in one of the University's building he attended before he walked forward.

"_Kanda, wait!"_ A voice caught his attention. He saw a familiar white-haired short young man is chasing after a frowning dark blue-haired young man, who happened to be the person he had been looking for. The said person was none other than Yuu Kanda.

'_There he is!'_ Lavi thought, relieved to see Kanda. Ever since he saw Kanda this morning, he could not stop himself from thinking about the young man. Even during the lecture, his mind wills floats away to think about Kanda. He knew what it could mean and told himself he must find Kanda as soon as school over. But it was hard to find Kanda. He searched for the young man from one building to another. He even asked some of the professors the whereabouts of the young man.

Now, after hours of searching, he found him. He approached the two young men, who fortunately has stopped, and greeted them both. "Hello!" Allen and Kanda glanced at Lavi. Lavi watched in amuse as Allen and Kanda's eyes widened and Allen started to gape like half-dead fish in the tank.

"Y-Y-You're--"

"Long time no sees, Allen," Lavi said, smirking. Allen gulped, shook his head roughly before he eyed Lavi intently.

"No wait, you're not…_him_," Allen said. "You're…" Allen gasped. "Lavi!?"

"And I thought you've forgotten about me," Lavi said. Allen gaped again.

"I-I can't believe this! It's really you! How've you been?" Allen asked.

"Pretty good. I've been following old panda to study about history," Lavi replied. Allen could not help but to laugh.

"Lavi, gosh, I miss you," Allen said then embraced Lavi tightly.

"Hahaha. I miss you too, Allen," Lavi said, returning the embrace. They stayed like that for a while until Allen pulled away. Lavi looked at Kanda, who was staring at him intently. "Hi." Lavi raised his hand to his shoulder level. Kanda twitched, frowning. Without him realizing it, he reached for Allen's hand next to him and clutched it firmly. His hand is cold and shaking, that made Allen looked at him.

'_Kanda?'_ Allen sensed uneasiness, anxiousness and nervousness from his lover. He looked at Lavi and Kanda, who were staring at each other awkwardly, when then realization hit him. _'Wait, could it be that--'_

"Who are you?" Kanda asked all of a sudden. Lavi blinked.

"Pardon?"

"I'm asking who the hell you are," Kanda said, trying hard not to shout for he was having various kinds of feelings right now and too many questions are playing inside his mind. _'Who is he? Why does he look like him? What does he want from me? Why is he here? I thought he would never appear before me. But he's no longer in this world! So how is that possible!?'_ The thought and the feelings are hurting Kanda mentally and physically so badly.

"Are you all right?" Allen asked, worried.

"I'm fine," Kanda said, waving his hand sarcastically. However, inside, he was struggling with his feelings.

"Kanda, um, this is Lavi," Allen said. Kanda glanced at his lover, quirked his eyebrow. "Lavi is Rabi's twin brother."

There was a dead silent in the air between the three young men.

"What?" If Allen knew better, Kanda sound choking when he said that.

"This is Lavi, Rabi's brother," Allen said slowly to make sure Kanda heard him. All he received from his lover is a confused and perplexed look. Kanda then glanced at Lavi and eyed the young man intently.

"I'm Lavi," Lavi said, grinning widely. "You're Yuu Kanda, right?" he asked. Kanda gulped.

"Yes."

"Nice to meet you, Yuu," Lavi said as he grabbed Kanda's hand and shook it. "Rabi is my older twin brother. He told me so many things about you," Lavi said, still holding Kanda's hand, only firmer. Kanda frowned, harshly pulled his hand and slapped Lavi's hand. He glared at the young man he just met. The action startled both Allen and Lavi.

"Don't touch me," Kanda said before he walked away.

"Is he all right?" Lavi asked, rubbing his hand.

"I, uh, don't know," Allen said, worried. "Sorry Lavi. It was good meeting you here and I would love to talk with you but, you see, I have to go," Allen said, smiled weakly, before he left. Lavi watched Allen running after Kanda until they were gone as they turned to the corner. He then rubbed his hand, where Kanda slapped before, affectionately.

'_Well, I can't wait to see him again.'_

-

"Kanda, wait!'

'_Rabi's twin? Rabi's TWIN!? I can't believe this! He has a TWIN BROTHER!?'_ Kanda cursed.

"Kanda!"

'_And what was that about? Why is he looking at me like that?'_

"KANDA!"

"WHAT!?" Kanda shouted as he turned to face his lover, face flushing and heart beating so fast.

"H-Hey, are you all right?" Allen asked. Kanda swallow in his throat, ran his hand over his hair and cool himself down. After a while, he sighed. "Kanda…"

"You know about this?" Kanda asked. Allen blinked. "About Rabi actually has a twin brother," Kanda emphasized.

"Oh." Allen rubbed the back of his neck. "Yes, I know."

"And you never told me about it?"

"I thought you already knew," Allen said.

"I didn't know about it!" Kanda suddenly shouted, startling Allen. "He--He never told me that he has a brother even after we've been together for fucking stupid five years and I thought he really loved me but--but--" Allen frowned when Kanda hitched. Tears are flowing down from Kanda's face. It was a rare sight and Allen would probably enjoy it right now. Instead, he pulled Kanda and embraced him tightly. His clothe soaked by his lover's tears.

"Kanda…I'm sorry," Allen said. Kanda clutched Allen's front shirt tightly, then pushed his lover.

"It's not your fault, bean sprout. It's his fault. He should have told me before he died," Kanda said. Allen bit his bottom lip.

"I'm really sorry, Kanda. I'd have told you if I knew you don't know that Rabi has twin brother," Allen said.

"No. Don't apologize," Kanda said, rubbing his temples. Allen smiled weakly. _'Damn…I don't believe this. That Lavi…he looks a lot like Rabi…' _ Kanda closed his eyes tightly. _'Even his hand…so much like Rabi's…' _

Allen watched as Kanda in interest and concern. His lover kept curling his hands to fist and uncurled them in the next second. He saw confusion and anxiety written all over Kanda's face. Although Allen has seen this expression a few years ago, he still thinks it was a rare sight. No matter how much he amused seeing it, it hurts his heart when he saw it from his lover. So, he wrapped his arms around Kanda and pressed his forehead against Kanda's. "Bean sprout…?"

"I know what you're thinking and feeling right now," Allen said and tightened the embrace. "Just to let you know, I will always love you and be there for you."

'_Allen…'_ Kanda sighed, hugged Allen back. He shudder a bit, as Allen kissed the crock of his neck softly, sighed as Allen kissed his jaw and moaned (instinctively) when Allen bit the bottom of his lip. Allen squeezed his butt, making Kanda gasped and stared at him in shock.

"Hehehe." Allen grinned widely.

"You…pervert…" Kanda cursed.

"Come on. Let's go to my place," Allen said. Kanda eyed his lover before he groaned.

"Fine," Kanda said.

"Really?" Allen startled.

"Yes."

"…Okay. I thought you wouldn't agree," Allen said. Kanda snorted. "Then, you wait here for a while. I have to go to see Mr. Tiedoll first." Kanda nodded and watched Allen ran away, then sighed. He knew why Allen was surprised that he agreed to go home with him. Usually he, Yuu Kanda, never accepted Allen's invitation to his home even after many times the young man begged him.

But now, he had no choice. He needed to take his mind off a certain person he just met and to do so; he needs Allen, his current lover. He knew only Allen could help him stop thinking about certain someone and it worked, when a few years ago, he woke up with Allen wrapping his arms around him, and for the first time since the death of his lover, he did not think about Rabi at all.

"Okay! I'm done," Allen said as he ran towards his lover. "Can we go now?" Allen asked. Kanda nodded. "Are you sure?" Allen asked again. Kanda glanced at his lover before he nodded. "Okay." Allen smiled weakly. "We can just spend some time together, if you want."

"I don't mind," Kanda said.

"Oh okay. Let's go then," Allen said. Kanda followed Allen. "Are you really sure about this, Kanda?" Allen asked without looking at Kanda behind.

"Yes," Kanda replied and thought, _'At least…I can forget about him.'_

-

"Where have you been?"

"Nowhere," Lavi replied and received a whack from an old man. "Ouch! That's hurt, old man!" And another one.

"You're home late, Lavi! I thought I told you to be home at six o'clock before I get home!" the old man said.

"Oh jeez. You don't have to hit me hard. I was just taking a walk around the neighborhood to inspect the place," Lavi said.

"Historical place?"

"No."

"Then what?"

"Allen's place," Lavi replied.

"Allen? Allen Walker?"

"Yes."

"Why would you go there?" the old man asked.

"…Just checking," Lavi said. The old man stared at his successor who is going to inherit all of his knowledge and property. He had been taking care of the young man for a long time already and for those years, he learnt about the young man and came to know what was in his mind. Right now, the young man is thinking about something that he did not like one bit. Something that is so mischief and not good.

"Lavi, you're here to study," the old man said.

"I know. I know," Lavi said and hummed. _'I just want to know more about him…that's all…'_

--

A/N: A bit weird.


End file.
